Acts of Habit
by Fire and Sand
Summary: Satoshi admits it. He likes Daisuke. Hiding it from Krad is another problem. Another day as the Commander in charge of catching Dark, and another day listening to Krad's constant ranting. The routine as Satoshi sees it.


alFire: Waah! Don't kill me! I wanted to show what Satoshi feels as Krad's tamer _and_ Daisuke's friend. It's a very complicated feeling when he wants to capture, kill and befriend him all at once!

Daisuke: – –;; I didn't know you were so complicated, Hiwatari-kun.

Satoshi: Neither did I.

Sasuke: Just go on with the story! The 666 special, one of 6 oneshots uploaded on the 6th day of the 6th month at 6:06pm in the year 2006.

Fire: Anyway, please remember to send me a review and tell me what you think. I need input so that I can properly write the longer DN Angel fics that I have in mind.

Sasuke: (slaps the fanfic onto the screen) …

---------------------------

Disclaimer: Do I look like Yukiru-sensei to you? That girl is insane! I haven't found a finished series by her yet! Arrgh! Finish Candidate for Goddess!

---------------------------

**Acts of Habit**

**A Fire Project**

**Oneshot**

**K**rad would do anything to get his hands on him. Satoshi-sama liked to ignore the fact, but it was true. Dark. Dark was a constant thought in Krad's head and a constant in his universe. When Satoshi actually allowed Krad to use his body, it was to capture Dark. When Krad was trapped within this infinite space, they thought about Dark. It was always Dark.

That was why he had to hide it from him. If Krad knew, Krad would destroy Daisuke, no matter what agreement they had. Satoshi had to hide these thoughts from him.

He actually liked Daisuke.

The redhead wasn't horrible, or unlikeable. Even though he knew he would probably grow to hate him, he didn't hate him now. He couldn't imagine hating someone like that. Daisuke was too... He was too... He was too helpless. He was too utterly idiotic. He was too clumsy and funny. He couldn't hate someone like that...even though he had told Krad that he didn't like Daisuke.

He wanted to remain his friend. Even if they worked around each other in infinite loops every other night, he wanted to be the one to watch him forever, to chase him forever and know that he would forever escape his grasp. It was a routine he depended on to keep himself sane when Krad ranted constantly about destroying Dark within his head, when he knew that destroying Dark would result in Daisuke's death.

_**Satoshi-sama!**_

Satoshi sighed as he slumped across his desk, sending the papers sprawling to the ground. _'What is it, Krad?'_ It was about time that the angel ranted about Dark. The time was growing near.

**_We should get to the museum! Dark will be there soon! If we don't get there, he'll steal the artwork before we get there! Hayaku!_**

The blue-haired boy pushed himself from his desk with a second sigh, rumpling the papers around him. He knew it. _'We still have four hours!'_ Krad always shouted like this.

_**Now! He may decide to go early!**_

'_He's not going to go early.'_ Krad always worried like this.

**_Then let me out!_** Already he was pushing against his skin, threatening to burst out. **_I'll capture Dark long before you!_** This happened every time there was a card from Dark.

"Fine!" Satoshi rose from his seat, his hands slamming on the tabletop as he stormed to the door. The driver scrambled ahead in an effort to ready the car. _'I don't want to argue with you.'_ Krad was usually impatient, but he usually didn't yell so much. "The museum." It irritated his already high-strung nerves.

"Yes, Commander!"

Again, he was headed to the museum, and again, he knew he would see Dark. The routine was almost predictable. Daisuke was still denying it, even though they walked around each other in uncomfortable circles. Soon, one of them will have to stop. In the middle, there was only enough room for one.

_**Dark!**_

And his option was to break out of this habit and finally win, or continue in these comfortable circles, until Dark pushes him out of the way, and Krad finally understands that he never wanted to capture Daisuke, or Dark. He only wanted him for himself.

**End Oneshot**

---------------------------

Moral of the Story:

Round and round and round. Routines provide an area of comfort, especially when you're in denial. But change is inevitable. In the end, there will only be those who move on, and those who stay behind to rot and die.

Fire's babbling:

Fire: Um…what do you think?

Satoshi: Very short.

Daisuke: Did you get bored in the middle of it?

Krad: What! Satoshi-sama, this can't be true! We must destroy Dark at all costs!

Satoshi: (ignoring Krad) …

Fire: I did _not_ get bored! (turns to the audience) Prove to Daisuke that this fic is good by sending me your reviews!

Daisuke: I never said the fic isn't good!

Satoshi: …

Sasuke: Fire's sinking into the world of imagination again.

---------------------------


End file.
